Chained Lightning
Summary Lightning Lad discovers that his sister, Ayla, long thought to be lost in the same Lightning Beast attack that gave him and his brother, Mekt, their powers, is really alive. However, Ayla is now in the form of pure electromagnetic energy. Lightning Lad must find a way to save Ayla before Imperiex can harness this energy for his own diabolical use. Characters Featured Characters: * Legion of Superheroes ** Lightning Lad ** Brainiac 5 ** Bouncing Boy ** Shrinking Violet Supporting Characters: * Superman X * Ayla Ranzz Villains: * Lightning Lord * Imperiex * Validus * Destructo Bots * The Dominators Other Characters: * Lightning Beasts Locations: * Winath * Korbal * Takron-Galtos * Upscan Space Items: * Legion Flight Ring * Takion Cannon Vehicles: * Imperiex's command ship * Battle Cruiser Synopsis On the planet Korbal, Mekt Ranzz tries to lure the lightning beast into powering up the spaceship of himself and his two twin siblings, Garth and Ayla. While Garth comforts his sister with a nursery song, the beasts hit all three of them with lightning, then wander off. Mekt’s hair has gone white and both of their eyes as well, but they quickly discover that Ayla has been disintegrated into nothing. In the present, Garth (now Lightning Lad) dreams of the childhood encounter then heads out of his quarters for the team’s new mission. Kell-El, who has overheard him via super-hearing, is mildly interested in what he is going through, but Garth brushes past him. The team’s current mission is to check out an energy cloud in Dominator space. Brainiac 5, Shrinking Violet, and Bouncing Boy are also on the team. Investigating, they determine that the Dominators are building a tachyon cannon and using the energy cloud as a source. They are unaware that Mekt is present in the cloud… onboard the tachyon cannon working with Imperiex. Imperiex is aware that the Legionnaires are coming and orders Mekt to dispose of his brother… for good. The Legion arrives at the energy cloud and while they try to disperse it, Garth thinks he is hearing the voice of his sister, even though no one else can. Then the Dominators attack the Legion cruiser… along with Validus and Imperiex’s Destructo-bots. The Legion defends the ship and Garth runs into his brother. The two fire electricity at each other and are surprised when Ayla’s face appears in the static. Imperiex arrives and fires a massive bolt of energy, tearing Lightning Lad’s right arm off. The Legion get him back to the ship while Imperiex orders a retreat. Brainiac 5 and Shrinking Violet work together to attach a cybernetic arm to Lightning Lad. Meanwhile, a furious Mekt snarls at Imperiex for interfering but there’s not much he can do when the conqueror orders him to finish the tachyon cannon’s refueling. They finish powering up the tachyon cannon as Lightning Lad recovers consciousness. When the energy cloud reacts to Imperiex’s efforts, the team try to decipher its energy waves and end up with… a human voice, singing a nursery song. The same nursery song Ayla sang as a child. Brainiac 5 deduces that she was transformed into energy when the lightning beasts attacked her on nearby Korbal, and she has gained size and power in the 10 years since, becoming the energy cloud. Garth tries to get through to Mekt to explain the situation but Imperiex cuts him off and refuses to stop his plan even though it will destroy Ayla’s spirit. Brainiac 5 calculates they can bring Ayla back by recreating the lightning beast attack but Garth and Mekt will have to work together. They go after the cannon and Shrinking Violet sabotages it while Garth confronts Mekt and tells him how they’ll have to work together. Mekt agrees, seeking a chance to redeem himself for what he blames as losing his sister. He heads back to the cruiser with the Legionnaires while Imperiex orders an attack with the cannon… and it blows up. He evacuates with his forces while Mekt and Garth work together and bring Ayla back… just as she was ten years ago. The Ranzz siblings are finally reunited and Mekt decides to stop running from his past. Later, Ayla and Garth arrive on Winath to visit their parents. They find a hologram sent from Mekt… who has turned himself into the authorities to accept the consequences of his actions. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2